El lobo y el Cuervo
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: un chico uevo en la ciudad llega y se hace amigo de todos los Titanes pero lo que este y todos no vieron es que formara un gran lazo con nuestra Raven un lazo muy unido el cual nadie vio venir
1. Chapter 1

**El Lobo y el Cuervo**

Un dia un joven con una capucha hiba caminando por las calles de la ciudad y este llamaba la atencion no solo por ser raro si no por que un lobo negro con rayas rojos en los lados patas y una calavera como la de GEARS OF WARS pintada en la frente y este lobo tenia los ojos completamente negros y paresia un poco peligroso y todos lo evitaban

En otro lugar no muy lejor una chica Gotica hiba caminando con su amiga en una tienda

"raven amiga¿que te parece este perrito?"pregunto la Starfire a raven la cual estaba en la puerta de la tienda de mascotas

"no lo se..."dijo esta viendo a un chihuahua"no me gustan los chihuahuas"dijo esta y el perro hiso una carita triste al igual que starfire"eso no funciona conmigo"

"raven no seas haci...lo que necesitas para alegrarte es un chico que este contigo...de seguro haci y se te quita la amargura"dijo esta y raven le fruncio el seño

"¿yo?¿un chico?¿para mi?...no digas tonterias...¿ademas quien se fijaria en mi?"dijo esta un poco triste con las ultimas palabras

"es lo que dicen todos pero la verdad es que hay fuera en algun lugar hay alguien especial para ti"dijo esta y raven fruncio el seño

"no digas curcilerias y ya vamonos"dijo esta saliendo y tropesando con un chico el cual hiba pasando por hay

"ha...¿esta bien señorita?"dijo el chico ayudandole a pararse

"si estoy bien..."dijo esta siendo levantada por un chico encapuchado el cual estaba acompañado de un lobo negro

"¿se encuentra bien señora?"pregunto este el cual parecia tener una mascara de lobo parecida a esta ( . ) pero de color blanco con lineas rojas

"si...y no soy tan vieja..."dijo esta con un poco de amargo en su voz

"entonces no debi ayudarle...perdoneme"dijo este sacando una rosa de su bolsilla y quitandole la capucha dejando ver su rostro hermoso...sus ojos intensos y morados como su pelo corto y hermoso y para finalizar su piel suave y este se quedo viendola unos segundos y luego volvio a la normalidad y le puso la rosa en la oreja y raven se sonrojo ante este gesto mientras starfire y veia este momento con una cara picara"lamento mucho lo ocurrido..."dijo este aun con la mascara puesta

"hammm...a no...fue mi culpa yo no me fije por donde hiba..."dijo esta y el chico asintio y se fue mientras el lobo lo seguia"hey espea¿cual es tu nombre?"

dijo esta y el chico se volteo la vio con intriga

"mi nombre es Dosu Kinuta...pero puedes llamarme WOLF"dijo este y se marcho del lugar mientras raven lo miraba intrigada luego esta volteo y miro a starfire con la cara picara

"¿que?"dijo esta con duda

"hay raven...es el primer chico que veo que te dice o hace algo haci...le gustas"dijo esta y raven se sonrojo

"no digas tonterias...¿quien se fijaria en mi?"dijo esta y ella y su amiga se fueron del lugar

En la tarde

En un parque ya hacia Dosu y su lobo y parecia que el lobo le estaba dando pequeños aullidos

"ye puedes callar"dijo Dosu sentado en una sombra de un arbol viendo a su lobo acostado a su lado

"claro que no ya estoy harto¿cuando hayaremos un hogar?"decia el lobo

"cuando lo hayemos...mientras tanto hay que seguir buscando"dijo este y el lobo lo miro con una expresion triste"tu sabes que eso no funciona conmigo"dijo este y el lobo fruncio el ceño

"oiga ¿se encueentra bien?"dijo un chico mitad maquina parandose frente a este

"¿por que preguntas?"dijo este con intriga

"por que estas hablando con un lobo"dijo este y el lobo le gruño

"Dosu por favor me lo puedo comer"dijo el lobo

"PAUL CALLATE"dijo este y el lobo le empezo a contestar pero lo hunico que hoia Cyborg eran pequeños aullidos y este empezo a retroceder un poco

"bien creo que yo me voy"dijo este llendose con los demas mientras Dosu y Paul aun estaban discutiendo

"hey cyborg ¿que paso?"dijo este robin sentado junto a starfire en el suelo

"ese chico de hay esta loco le esta gritanda a su mascota y diciendo cosas"dijo este viendolos a todos fijamente

"hey raven¿de donde sacaste la flor?¿desde cuando te pones flores?"pregunto CB (chico bestia al que no sepa que quise decir) viendo a raven aun con la flor

"de que hablas no tengo ninguna..."decia esta pero toco la flor la cual estaba aun en su oreja y esta recordo al chico que se la dio

"es linda la flor...¿donde la conseguiste?"pregunto cyborg

"no la concegui...veras es que..."decia esta pero

"se la regalaron..."dijo starfire y todos vieron a raven con duda

"¿enserio?¿quien?"dijo robien con duda

"...un chico que estaba en pasando por hay...raven y el tropesaron y esta la ayudo a levantarse se disculpe le dijo cosas muy lindas a raven y le regalo la flor"dijo starfire y raven se sonrojo

"hay mi hermanita tiene novia siempre supe que llegaria este dia"dijo cyborg abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas

"hay no puedo respirar"dijo raven dificilmente y cyborg la solto

"jamas me imagine esto raven con novio que grann sorpresa"dijo robin y CB asintio

"no es mi novio"dijo molesta esta y todos rieron un poco muy bien todos

"bien la carne esta lista"dijo esta sacando de la parrilla un filete y piniendolo en un plato y hechandole barbiquiu y de la nada un lobo negro salto y le robo el filete y se lo empezo a comer

"hey mi filete"dijo cyborg furioso

y luego dosy llega corriendo y ve a su lobo

"PAUL SUELTALO YA"dijo este y el lobo lo solto y se fue con su dueño"lamento mucho esto"dijo este mirando a cyborg

"hey tu eres el loco que le estaba gritando a su perro"dijo este y el lobo le empeso a gruñir

"es lobo"dijo este friamente luego el lobo dio pequeños aullidos

"dice que eres un bobo por confundirlo"dijeron CB y Dosu

"hey puedes entenderle a mi lobo"dijo dosu y el lobo miro a CB

"si me comunico con los animales"dijo este caminando y poniendose frente a este

"yo solo me comunico con los lobos"dijo este y el lobo se abalanzo contra CB y lo empeso a lamer en el suelo

"le agradas"dijo robin y todos rieron

"hey eres tu"dijo dosu parandose frente a raven y esta asintio con la cabeza"parese que aun llevas la flor que te regale"dijo este y raven se sonrojo y toco su flor

"si me gusto la flor y no me la e quitado"dijo esta dandole una pequeña sonrisa y todos se quedaron un poco atonitos raven jamas le sonreia a alguein y si lo hacia era en un dia especial como una fiesta o un dia de celebracion

"me alegra eso"dijo este dandole un poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro

"descuida me gusto mucho el gesto gracias"dijo esta dandole otra sonrisa

"ejem..."dijo cyborg y raven y dosu vieron a todos con caras picaras y raven se sonrojo unpoco mientras dosu parecia mirarlos a todos con una cara fria

"hey quitate la capucha no hace mucho calor"dijo starfire y este asintio y se quito la capucha dejando ver una mascara de lobo y todos lo vieron con duda menos starfire y raven que ya lo habian visto haci

"¿por que la mascara?"pregunto CB con duda

"el rostro que esta abajo de esta mascara fue deformado hace muchas lunas atras y por eso uso esta mascara"dijo este y todos lo vieron con duda

"¿que te paso?"pregunto raven muy interesada y todos menos dosu le dirigieron pequeñas miradas de sorpresa DESDE CUANDO RAVEN SE INTERESA POR ALGUIEN

"bueno...con solo decirte que mi padre no me queria como yo a el"dijo este bajando la mirada y todos se sorprendieron con su respuesta y paul rapidamente se fue con el y empezo a frotar su cabeza contra el brazo de dosu

"¿por que?"pregunto cyborg

"no me quiso decir y siempre le preguntaba cosas haci"dijo este con un poco tristesa en su voz

Y haci se quedaron hablando un rato mas y ya habia oscurecido...

"es hora de hirce...PAUL"dijo este parandose y su lobo se fue al lado de este"bueno fue un placer conocerlos"dijo este y justo cuando se hiban a hir

"¿hey vendras mañana para haca otra vez?"dijo CB y dosu y paul se vieron entre si

"no...no vivo aqui...de hecho estoy buscando un lugar para quedarme...con suerte no esta lloviendo"dijo este y luego se vino una fuerte llovisna"MALDITA SEA LA LLUVIA"grito este

"hey amigo vente con nosotros puedes quedarte con nosotros la noche y cuando deje de llover te vas"dijo robin

"no lo se...seria un estorbo"dijo este y todos se miraron entre si

"claro que no quedate vamos"dijo starfire tamando su cara de la lluvia

"esta bien"dijo este y robin le hiso una señal a raven y esta hiso un aura negra la cual rodeo a todos y estos aparecieron en la torre T

"como diablos...momento con razon se me hacian familiares ustedes son Titanes"dijo dosu con un poco de asombro en su voz

"si...muy bien quien le enseña su habitacion a dosu"dijo cyorg pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder

"yo lo hago"dijo raven y todos la miraron con sorpresa otra vez

"gracias...si quieres ustedes cenen yo y paul ya vamos a dormir"dijo este y todos asintieron

"sigueme"dijo esta y dosu y paul la siguieron y estos se fueron caminando

y al llegar raven le mostro la habitacion y dosu la habrio y vio todo su nueva habitacion y paul no tardo en subirse a la cama y acostarse hay

"jajajjajaj parece que le gusto el cuarto"dijo raven dandole una sonrisa a dosu

"muy bien gracias raven"dijo dosu dandole un pequeño manazo en la espalda

"de nada"dijo esta y esta le dio un pequeño abrazo y dosu no supo como reaccionar y raven rompio el abrazo y esta cerro la puerta"(por que demonios lo abraze)"penso esta

"jajajjajajajajjajja...ya tiene a su media naranja jefe"dijo paul o es lo que entendio dosu de este y dosu le dirigio una mirada de muerte

luego dosu se quito la capucha luego una chaqueta semi gruesa lluego de quitarsela se quito una camisa sin mangas y este tenia vendas en el pecho luego se quita la mascara y medio rostro tenia bendas y esta se las quito (y no incluire la descripcion de la cara lo siento eso sera para otro capitulo) luego este se acosto de un lado de la cama y paul del otro lado

"esto es bueno jefe hace mucho que no duermo en una cama"dijo paul y dosu lo miro con felicidad

"si hace mucho...descansa compañero"dijo dosu y estos 2 se pusieron a dormir

**Saludos soy LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero decir que les agradesco a todos por leer este capitulo de varios que voy a hacer endserio muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer esta historia...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO"**


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana Dosu estaba despertando algo sudado por una pesadilla o mejor dicho un recuerdo de su infancia que lo tiene atormentado desde siempre

"AAAAHHH"dijo este con la respiracion pesada sudando de la cara

"¿jefe esta bien?"dijo el Paul preocupado lamiendolo en la cara

"descuida estoy bien..."dijo este acariciandolo en la cabeza

"esa pesadilla otra vez¿no?"dijo Paul preocupado

"si...vuelve a dormir compañero"dijo dosu levantandose y poniendose los vendajes de la cara y luego su camisa y la mascara

"si tu lo dices"dijo este y dio un vozteso y se acosto nuevamente

"(hay paul nunca cambiaras)"penso dosu mirandolo acostado

Luego este salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la sala y este al llegar vio que apenas estaba amaneciendo y este se dirigio al refrigerador y este agarro la leche se quito la mascara y empezo a beber de la botella

"¿no crees que debes usar un vaso?"dijo starfire y este escupio un poco de leche y se puso la mascara rapidamente

"perdon no sabia donde estaban los vasos"dijo este guerdando la leche

"ok amigo mio...¿que haces despierto tan temprano?"dijo esta parandose frente a dosu

"pesadillas"dijo este y starfire lo miro con duda

"ok"dijo esta y dosu se fue a su cuarto"hey espera"dijo starfire sujetandolo del brazo y este la volteo a ver"que tal si aprovechamo este momento y nos conocemos mejor"dijo esta arrastandolo al sofa y sentandolo en este y esta se sento junto a este

"esta bien...¿de que quieres hablar?"pregunto este con duda

"bueno...¿que muica te gusta?"pregunto esta

"metal"le contesto este parandose y viendo la vista que proporcionaba la torre T

"ok...¿banda favorita?"pregunto esta

"slipknot"le contesto este viendo todo la vista

"¿pelicula favorita?"pregunto esta

"masacre en texas"le contesto este

"¿te gusta el terror?"pregunto esta

"si y mucho"le contesto este caminando por toda la sala

"¿te gustan los videojuegos?"pregunto esta

"si"dijo este

"¿y cual te gusta mas?"pregunto esta y dosu la le dio un reojo

"halo...todos"dijo este

"¿comida favorita?"pregunto esta

"pizza"le contesto este viendo los videojuegos de cyborg y CB

"¿que tipo de chicas te gustan?"pregunto esta y dosu lla miro con rareza

"eso si no te lo contesto"dijo este

"ok...¿te gusta ya sabes eso de la sexua...?"decia esta pero dosu tapo su boca

"eso ya es muy personal ya no contestare nada mas"dijo este friamente quitando su mano de su boca

"esta bien gracias dosu"dijo esta llendose volando a toda velocidad a los cuartos

"(¿ok?...sera mejor hir a dormir)"penso este llendose a su habitacion

Y este al llegar ve a starfire tocar la habitacion de alguien y esta se habe y starfire entra rapidamente mientras la puerta ce cierra dejando a dosu extrañado

Luego este entro a su habitacion y este precedio a agarrar su chaqueta pero antes de ponersela se hoye que alguien toca la puerta y este deja su chaqueta y va hacia la puerta y al abrirla estaban hay cyborg y Cb

"buenos dias"dijeron estos 2

"hamm...buenos dias"dijo dosu

"te venimos a preguntar que¿si no quieres jugar videojuegos?"pregunto CB

"no gracias me tengo que hir"dijo este caminando para agarrar su chaqueta

"ya que...parece que no podremos hacer equipo en modo innfeccion en HALO"dijo cyborg a CB y dosu se detiene en seco

"¿dijeron halo?soy un gran jugador en modo infeccion y captura la bandera"dijo este parandose frente a estos

"¿enserio?"dijeron estos 2 y dosu asintio

"si"dijo este y su lobo se levanto y se paro a su lado

"¿quieres jugar?"pregunto CB

"claro"dijo este y los 3 procedieon a hir a la sala donde ya estaba robin con todos los controles y el juego listo

Luego de un rato las chicas estaban dirijiendose a la sala y al entrar vieron a los chicos jugando

"no tengo granadas"dijo CB

"dosu viene tras de mi corran"dijo cyborg

"yo te cubro"dijo robin

"ha mi nadie me chinga en halo"dijo este

"viene haci haca con un Scorpion"dijo CB

"corran"dijo robin y luego raven ccamina hacia estos y apga el XBOX

"¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?"dijeron todos

"ha desayunar"dijo starfire y todos fueron a la mesa de mala gana

Y en el desayuno hubo un gran silencio incomodo y nadie decidio hablar

Luego da la nada en la pantalla se encencio y pudieron ver al alcalde

"titanes...los necesitamos Red X esta robando un banco y...¿quien es el?"dijo el alcalde refiriendose a Dosu

"yo soy..."decia este pero robin lo innterrupio

"el es Dosu...nuestro nuevo titan"dijo y todos se quedaron impactados

"bueno traigan a su nuevo titan y detengan a ese malechor"dijo este

"enseguida alcalde"dijo robin y la tele se volvio a apagar

"muy bien dosu espero que estes listo"dijo cyborg

"¿nuevo titan?¿es una broma?"pregunto este con duda

"no lo se...ahora ve por todo lo que necesites y ven con nosotros"dijo robin

"esta bien...ustedes adelantanse yo voy enseguida"dijo este llendose a su habitacion y cuando entro su lobo se levanto y dosu se puso la chaqueta y luego la capucha"espero que estes listo amigo mio"dijo dosu y paul aullo

"yo naci listo"dijo este y dosu y paul se fueron corriendo del lugar

Luego de 15 minutos estos llegaron a donde los titanes este llega y de la nada starfire cae del cielo con una x rojo ubriendo su cuerpo pero dosu alcanza a atraparla

"ha...graias dosu"dijo este debilmente y dosu la recargo contra la pared suavemente

Luego este ve a cyborg disparandole con su cañon a Red X pero este lo esquiva y luego procede a darle una patada a cyborg en la cara aciendo que cyborg se tropesara y se golpeara en una roca noqueandolo luego dosu ve que solo quedaban raven y robin ya que CB estaba amarrado por una X en un poste

"perdon por tardar tanto"dijo este con su capucha puesta

"¿y quien es este?"pregunto Red X y dosu le saco el dedo y este le lanzo una X pero dosu se cubre con sus brazos y de la nada una pared de arena se forma frente a esta y bloquea el ataque dejando a todos atonitos

"wow dosu"dijo robin distrayendose y Red X aparece detras de este y lo golpea con un tubo de metal y lo deja tirado del dolor

"solo quedamos nosotros"dijo raven y dosu asintio

"pero no duraran mucho tiempo"dijo este y Paul le gruño y Red X sorprende a Paul y le lanza una X que lo electrucuta y dosu al ver esto se enfurece y le da un golpe al suelo clavando su puño en este y una mano gigante de arena debajo de Red X y esta lo sujeta y lo aplasta lo mas que puede mientras Red X grito de dolor y Raven veia esto atonita

"nadie golpea a mi compañero"dijo este malvadamente mientras Red X daba uno que otro grito de dolor

"dosu ya dejalo...DOSU"dijo raven sosteniendolo de un brazo y dosu reacciono ante esto y la mano de arena se disolvio y Red X cayo al suelo adolorido

"maldito imbecil...¿Paul estas bien?"dijo dosu arrodillandose a su lado mientras su lobo se paraba con dificultad

"descuide jefe...estoy bien"dijo el lobo

"me alegra"dijo dosu dandole un abrazo

Mientras raven se distrajo con esta escena Red X se levanta y agarra una cuchilla y intenta acuchillar a esta y raven al voltear ve a red x con la cuchilla y esta cierra los ojos esperando lo peor pero no siente nada en vez de eso olle la voz de uno de sus compañeros

"DOSU"dijo CB y raven habre los ojos y ve a dosu frente a este recibiendo la acuchillada y red x le entierra mas la cuchilla en el pulmon y dosu se arrodilla frente a este mientras su lobo se abalanza contra red x mordiendo su cuello y un gran charco de sangre de red x se forma en el suelo y red x se quedo quieto sin mover ni un musculo mientras paul lo seguia mordiendo en el cuello...todo era obvio...Red X habia muerto

Luego raven se arrodilla junto dosu y dosu se tira al suelo sosteniendo su erida y raven al ver esto de la nada derramo una lagrima y dosu vio a esta y le hiso una caricia en su mejilla

"¿por que?¿por que no me dejaste recibir el ataque?"pregunto raven con duda e interes

"jamas dejaria que le hicieran daño a una dama...en especial a una tan bella"dijo este y raven se sonrojo y paul procedio a despertar a cyborg y este al despertar ve a dosu tirado en el suelo con raven junto a este y a Red X muerto

"dosu"dijo cyborg alarmado arrodillandose del otro lado de este

"hola amigo..."dijo dosu debilmente

"resiste dosu...te salvaras...lo haras"dijo este y dosu lo miro friamente

"no lo se...lo unico que se es que si al menos mori lo hice por una buena causa"dijo este y raven lo mira con duda

"¿que cosa?"pregunto cyborg

"salvar a una bella dama"dijo este y raven se sonrojo luego dosu cayo inconsiente y paul comenzo a aullar

**FIN**

**Es broma aun no acaba XD**

**Saludos soy LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo el cual disfrute mucho escribiendo y les digo que muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia y les recomiendo si son fans de Kung Fu Panda que lean la historia "Kung Fu Panda:bajo las alas del cuervo" una historia muy buena y que recomiendo de mi buen amigo "THE NEXT CROW" enserio es una gran historia...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo ningun Titan ni ninguno de los personajes que han y van a salir exepto mis OC,s**

Dosu estaba despertando en medio de una niebla muy espeza y parecia no tener ninguna erida y este se dio cuenta de que no tenia puesta su mascara ni sus vendajes del pecho y la cara y este decidio caminar hasta que despues de 2 minutos de caminar este encontro a un hombre encapuchado con una gran guadaña

"hasta que al fin llegaste...mi hijo"dijo la figura dandose media vuelta y quitandose la capucha

"no...imposible...estas muerto...yo...yo te mate maldito tu estas muerto"dijo este derramando lagrimas

"eso es lo que tu creiste...AHORA MUERE"dijo este lanzandole su gadaña en el corazon

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"dijo este despertando en una cama

"DOSU"dijeron todos alegres y paul se subio a la cama y empezo a lamer a dosu en la cara

"lo extrañe jefe"dijo paul

"y yo a ti viejo amigo"dijo dosu dandole un pequeño abrazo pero su dolor en la herida lo hiso muy corto

"no hagas esfuerzo dosu tu erida necesita estar descansada"dijo robin

Luego dosu se acordo de su mascara y este toco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que la tenia puesta

"descuida sabemos lo aferrado que estas a tu mascara y le dijimos a los enfermeros y doctores que no te la quitaran"dijo robin y dosu dio un suspiro de alivio

"ok"dijo dosu

"dosu...¿puedo hablar contigo a solas unos momentos?"pregunto raven y este asintio y todos salieron del cuarto menos paul que se quedo con dosu

"¿de que quieres hablar?"dijo dosu acariciando a paul

"¿por que no me dejaste recibir la acuchillada yo misma?"pregunto raven sentandose al lado de la cama

"nunca dejaria que alguien dañara a una dama en especial a una tan linda"dijo dosu y raven fruncio el seño y se fue y se paro en frente de la ventana

"dame la verdadera razon"dijo esta friamente

"ya te la dije raven"dijo dosu y raven le dio una pequeña mirada de muerte

"no mientas y dame la verdadera razon"dijo esta con enojo y tristesa en su voz

Y dosu al hoir esto hace a un lado a paul y se levanta con dolor pero lo hace y camina hacia esta y se detiene antes de llegar a su lado

"ya te lo dije es toda la verdad"dijo este

"no digas estupideces ademas¿quien diria que soy una linda dama?"dijo esta

"yo si raven..."dijo dosu agarrandola de los hombros y volteandola para verla a la cara"...yo si lo diria raven creeme"dijo este y raven se sonrojo

"prometemelo...prometeme que dices la verdad"dijo esta con esperanza

Y dosu al hoir lo que dijo raven se quita la mascara de lobo dejando ver medio rostro cubierto por vendajes y la mitad de su rostro descubierto...tenia el pelo negro alvorotado junto con la piel blanca no tanto como raven pero la tenia blanca y tenia su ojo color negro

"raven te prometo por mi vida que digo la verdad...te lo prometo"dijo este y raven se sonrojo y le dio un abrazo y dosu se quedo un poco sorprendido nadie mas que paul le da o a dado abrazos a si que este se dejo llevar y tambien la abrazo

"gracias dosu"dijo raven rompiendo el abrazo y dandole una pequeña sonrisa y luego dirigiendose a la puerta y dosu al er esto se pone su mascara rapidamente

Y al salir los demas vieron a raven un poco sonrojada y estos se extrañaron y entraron para ver a dosu parado

"dosu¿que haces?se supone que debes descansar la herida lo necesitas"dijo CB

"no necesito eso lo que necesito es salir de aqui antes de que me enruresca y empiese a destruir todo"dijo este y los titanes asintieron

Luego mas de rato al llegar starfire se dispuso a cocinar y todos los titanes se escondieron o fingieron hacer otras cosas y dosu y paul al ver esto se extrañaron

Luegoo dosu empezo a buscar a otros titanes para pedir la hubicacion del baño y este fue en cuarto en cuarto tocando la puerta pero no encontraba a nadie hasta que toco un cuarto y lo primero que hoyo fue

"sea quien sea largo de aqui ahora"dijo una voz que dosu reconocia facilmente

"'raven?"pregunto este mientras paul olfateaba la puerta

"¿quies es?"dijo esta

"soy yo dosu"le dijo este y puedo hoir unos pasos y algo caerse y raven abrio la puerta de golpe

"hola dosu¿que necesitas?"dijo esta amablemente

"vine a preguntar donde esta el baño"dijo dosu y raven dio una pequeña risita

"hasta por el fonfo a la derecha a la primera puerta del lado derecho"dijo esta y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"gracias"dijo dosu y raven cerro la puerta

Y este le hiso caso y comenzo a recorrer todo lo que le dijo y este encontro el baño y este se quito la ropa junto con los bendajes y este empezo a poner a la bañera a llenarse de agua mientras este empezo a obserbar su rostro en el espejo la mitad de su rostro tenia quemaduras negras y unas marcas de garras en estos y su ojo quemado era casi negro y este se enojo tanto y le dio un golpe al espejo y lo rompio del coraje luego la bañera se lleno y este se metio junto con paul

En la tarde

Dosu estaba agarrando sus cosas y este estaba en la sala y todos los demas estaban hay

"bueno muchachos gracias por todo y espero y un dia les pueda pagar por todo lo que hicieron por mi pero yo y paul tenemos que seguir nuestro vieja en busca de un hogar...gracias por todo"dijo ese y antes de salir por la puerta cyborg se puso en su camino

"¿adonde vas?"dijo cyborg

"me tengo que hir ya"dijo este

"no lo creo..."dijo robin parandose frente a este y agarrando un objeto de su bolsillo y paul al ver esto empezo a gruñir luego robin le mostro un comunicador con la letra T"...bienvenido nuevo Titan"dijo robin y dou y paul se sorprendieron

"¿nuevo titan?¿enserio?"dijo dosu y todos en la sala asintieron

"tu decias que buscabas un nuevo lugar para vivir y como tienes habilidades especiales..."decia cyborg

"tus poderes de arena"dijeron CB y starfire

"...mientras te llevaban al hospital decdimos hacerte parte del equipo"finalizo raven

"pero a un falta que tu aceptes...¿y?...¿quieres ser un Titan?"pregunto este y dosu se quedo pensando y le dio una mirada a paul y una a raven

"con gusto"dijo este dandole un apreton de manos a robin

"BIEN"dijeron todos felices hasta raven

"gracias por esta oportunidad muchachos en serio"dijo dosu y paul comenzo a dar varios aullidos"ah paul dice que muchas gracias"

"hay que lindo lobito"dijo starfire abrazando al lobo

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo y les sigo dando las gracias por estar leyenda esta historia los quiero mucho lectores y escritores que estan leyendo esto y les sigo sugeriendo la histooria "Kung Fu Panda:bajo las alas del cuervo" la cual esta muy buena enserio y que los invito a dejar Reviews...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes en esta historia exepto mis OC,s**

Una semana despues de haber invitado a dosu a los Titanes...

Estos se estaban preparando para hir a la playa todos menos uno o una en particular

"¿segura que no quieres hir raven?"pregunto robin y esta asintio

"segura...la diversion no es lo mio"dijo esta friamente como siempre

"bueno...mañana en la mañana saldremos nos abisas si cambias de idea"dijo robin

"claro"dijo esta friamente y robin se dirigio con los demas pero lo que no sabian es que hay estava dosu escuchando la platica

En la tarde...

Dosu se encontraba en su habitacion acostado en su cama con un cuaderno y un lapiz escribiendo algo...luego este dio un sus piro y se levanto y se puso su mascara lo mas silenciosamente mientras paul dormia y este decidio salir de la habitacion y se dirigio a otra y este casi al tocar la puerta este se detiene y se queda pensando unos momentos luego este agarra valor y toca la puerta

"¿quien es?"dijo una voz femenina

"soy yo dosu"dijo este y la puerta se habrio revelando a raven

"hola dosu...¿que se te ofreze?"dijo esta amablemente dandole una pequeña sonrisa

"am pues mas o menos...¿puedo entrar?"pregunto este y raven acintio y se hiso a un lado y lo dejo entrar

Dosu al entrar empezo a observar toda la habitacion de Raven al pparecer la habitacion tenia un estilo Gothico,Metalero y Rockanrolero

"bonito cuarto"dijo dosu y raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"gracias...¿que necesitabas?"pregunto esta sentandose en la cama

"nada solo vine a charlar...dijo este viendo todo el cuarto hasta el mas minusculo detalle

"¿y de que quieres hablar?"pregunto esta agarrando un libro y empezando a leerlo

"es lo de la playa...¿por que no quieres hir?"pregunto este y raven lo miro con duda

"no gracias no me gustan las playas..."dijo esta leyendo el libro nuevamente

"vamos ¿que tiene de malo hir a la playa?...raven si algo pasa puedes decirme te prometo que no le dire a nadie"dijo este sentandose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

"digamos que la diversion no es lo mio...y no quiero...por que..."decia esta pero se sonrojo

"¿por que?"pregunto este con duda

"...me da verguenza hir a la playa y que me vean en biquini..."dijo esta tapando su cara con su libro y tirandose de espalda en la cama

"¿eso es?...vamos raven no te puedes apenar tanto nosotros tambien iremos somos tus amigos no dejaremos que los demas te digan algo..."dijo este y raven se quito el libro y lo empezo a observar

"¿lo prometes?"dijo esta apuntandolo con el meñique

"lo prometo"dijo este estrechando su meñique contra el suyo

"gracias...pero no tengo traje de baño"dijo esta levantandose y empezando a buscar en sus cajones

"¿no tienes?...pues vamos a la tienda...a mi me hace falta un short para hir a la playa tambien"dijo este y raven lo miro y le sonrio

"pues vamos..."dijo esta y dosu asintio

En la tienda...

Raven se encontraba en una tienda de mujeres buscando un biquini que vaya con su estilo mientras dosu se encontraba en un tienda de hombres y este agarro short negro con la letra S en todos los bolsillos y un cinturon que decia SLIPKNOT y raven agarro un biquini morado con una calavera blanca en cada pecho

En la noche...

Raven y dosu ya hacian caminando a la torre T charlando entre estos

"...y haci conoci a los muchachos"dijo raven caminando junto a dosu

"vaya...es una muy entretenida historia"dijo este y raven asintio

"dosu...¿como tu y paul se hicieron compañeros?"pregunto esta llena de curiosidad

"a paul lo encontre en un rio tirado...todo comenzo..."decia este

**Flash Back**

Imaginen a un dosu de niño con una capucha caminando por la lluvia y este se tropiesa accidentalmente y empieza a caer hacia un rio

"auch...estupida lluvia..."dijo este para luego hoir unos chillidos de lobo y este se dispone a hir a donde los chillidos y ve a un cazador llevandose al cuerpo de un lobo negro mientras un cachorro de lobo ya hacia en el suelo con una pata rota luego de que se fue el cazador dosu se levanta y recoge al lobo y este empezo a chillar y a patalear a dosu"ssshhhhh...tranquilo lobito...no te hare daño"dijo este acariciando la cabeza del lobo y llevandoselo a su casa

**Fin del Flash Back**

"y haci fue como lo encontre"dijo este y raven tenia un cara de hay que lindo

"que historia tan triste y linda..."dijo raven y dosu asintio

"desde ese dia protejo y cuido a paul como si fuera mi hermano...cuando termine de curarlo le habia dicho que ya se podia hir...pero este no quiso...en vez de eso se quedo conmigo...el mne dice que soy su dueño...y yo le digo que no es cierto...le digo que el es mi compañero...si algo le pasara me debastaria...es la unica familia que me queda..."dijo dosu y raven lo miro con tristesa

"tu tambien..."dijo esta y dosu la volteo a verla"...yo tanpoco tengo familia...los titanes son lo unico que me queda en este cruel mundo..."dijo esta y dosu la miro tambien con tristesa

"estamos igual...solo espero y no le pase nada a los titanes...como tu lo dijiste son tu familia...y espero y esten bien"dijo este y raven lo abrazo

"gracias dosu"dijo esta y dosu tambien la abrazo

Luego estos siguiron caminando y dosu al abrir la puerta paul se avalanza sobre este y lo empieza a lamer en el suelo

"jefe ¿donde estaba? me sentia muy solo sin usted"dijo paul lamiendolo

"yo tambien te extrañe paul"dijo este y raven los miro con ternura

"hermanita..."dijo cyborg abrazandola"¿donde estaban?"pregunto este

"fuimos a la tienda por ropa para la playa"dijo dosu parandose y cyborg se quedo perplejo ¡¿RAVEN VA LA PLAYA?

"raven...¿enserio vas a hir a la playa?"pregunto este atonito

"si...dosu me convencio en hir y es lo que hare"dijo estaa en tono suave cosa que cyborg nunca hoyo de esta

"ok...ammm...chicos vamos a cenar para hir a dormirnos"dijo cyborg y estos asintieron

Y en la cena todos se pusieron a combersar entre estos cyborg con CB starfire con robin y dosu con raven

Despues de la cena...

Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y como siempre dosu llegaba y se quitaba la chaqueta,camisa,mascara y por ultimo sus vendajes que siempre llevaba en la cara y paul como ayer se acosto en un lado de la cama y dosu en el otro pero luego se empiezan a hoir golpes en la puerta

"ya voy..."dijo dosu de mala gana y este agarro su mascara y se la puso y abrio la puerta para ver a cyborg

"hola dosu..."dijo el chico mitad maquina

"hola cyborg...¿que necesitas?"pregunto este con duda

"vine para poder hablar contigo...pero a solas"dijo este y paul le empezo a gruñir

"paul tu duerme yo vengo enseguida"dijo este y paul se volvio a a costar mientras cyborg llevaba a dosu a la sala"que necesitas"dijo este y cyborg le dio un abrzo y lo levanto

"gracias dosu enserio..."dijo cyborg estrujandolo

"hay...cyborg no puedo respirar..."dijo este con poco aliento

"huy si losiento"dijo cyborg soltandolo

"hay...mi pecho...¿gracias por que?"pregunto este respirando pesadamente

"tu...convenciste a raven de que viniera a la playa...¿tienes idea de cuanto hemos intentado que raven vaya a las tiendas juegue platique o vaya a la playa?"dijo este poniendo una mano en su hombro

"enserio...bueno no hay de que"dijo este

"¿no hay de que?...claro que hay de que...gracias a ti mi hermanita parese mas feliz...te llo agradesco"dijo cyborg y dosu asintio

"ok...no quiero ser grosero pero tenggo sueño yo me voy a dormir"dijo este y cyboorg asintio y los 2 se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

**Saludos yo soy LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se estan tomando su tiempo para leer esta historia y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews y a opinar lo que les de la gana enserio gracias por leer esta historia y les recomiendo leer la historia de mi gran amigo "THE NEXT CROW" el cual es un gran autor y muy creativo enserio...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**

**ENSERIO GRACIAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:yo no poseo los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

En la mañana los titanes se estaban preparando para hir a la playa y estos se encontraban en la sala revisando sus cosas

"¿ropa?"pregunto robin

"si"dijeron los demas

"¿bloqueador?"

"si"

"¿ropa de emergencia?"

"si"

"muy bien chicos ya estamos listos hac que a la playa"dijo este y todos parecian felices TODOS incluyendo a raven

Y estos subieron al coches titans donde y apenas cabian en el coche

**Un rato despues...**

Estos se encontraban en la playa muy felices y alegres

Robin estaba nadando con CB,starfire estaba aciendo un castillo de arena,cyborg estaba frente a la parrilla cocinando,dosu y oaul se encontraban jugando y raven estaba en la sombra de un sombrilla **(dosu:no me digas...apoco)** leyendo un libro

"chicos a desasyunar"dijo cyborg y todos obedecieron y se fueron con el

Todos estaban hablando,comiendo y jugando en el desayuno todos menos raven y dosu

"dosu ¿no quieres comer?"pregunto CB comiendo de un salchicha roja

"no gracias...no tengo hambre"dijo este dandole su comida a paul el cual la acepto con gusto"voy a hir a dar un paseo"dijo dosu parandose y caminando por la playa

"¿que tiene dosu?"pregunto robin y toddos se llenaron de dudas

"muchachos voy a ver que tiene dosu"dijo esta parandose y siguiendo a su amigo

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**

Un tipo con un armadura negra hiba corriendo por los pasillos de un enorme castillo pero este castillo era muy inusual ya que la piedra con la que estaba hecha el castillo era negra y el cielo en ese lugar era muy oscuro **(como cuando viene una gran tormenta casi no se ve el sol) **y este seguia corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a una gran habitacion casi een la sima del castillo

"mi señor"dijo el hombre corriendo y postrandose hante un hombre con una armadura negra en un trono **(www. comunidadumbria imgs /fotos solo quiten los espasios que puse) **

"¿que se te ofrese mi leal orco?..."pregunto la figura con la vooz mas oscura que se puedan imaginar

"mi señor...su hijo no nos a dado respuesta o señal para comenzar la invacion...¿que hacemos?"pregunto el orco aun postrado ante este

"¡ESE NIÑO!...¡¿COMO OSA TRAICIONARME?!...¡BUSQUENLO Y TRAIGANMELO VIVO O MUERTO!"dijo este furioso lanzando un grito fantasmal quwe atemorisaria a cualquiera

"si mi señor de las tinieblas"dijo la figura parandose y corriendo de regreso de donde vino

"tranquilisese mi señor...aunque su hijo nos traicione aun haci ganaremos la guerra que pronto se librara"dijo un figura en las sombras el cual no pondre en este fic

"tienes razon...tu siempre sabes que decir mi leal Sauron...mi mejor consejero y general del NAZGUL"dijo este y la figura misteriosa asintio

"se lo agradesco mi tenebroso y sabio señor"dijo la figura aciendole un pequeña reverencia

**Con Dosu y Raven...**

Dosu se encontraba del otro lado de la playa acostado en la arena mientras raven seguia caminando hasta que lo encontro tirado en la arena

"¿dosu?"pregunto esta parandose a un lado de dosu

"¿que se te ofreze?"pregunto dosu viendola fijamente atravez de su mascara

"¿que tienes?...¿por que no querias comer?"pregunto esta con duda acostandose a su lado

"no me pasa nada...haci soy yo..."dijo este volteando a ver a otro lado

"claro que no...¿por que no quisiste comer?"pregunto esta viendolo a la cara/mascara

"raven no quiero hablar de ello"dijo este volteando a verla y raven empezo a tocar su mascara

"¿es por tu rostro no?"pregunto esta con mucha duda y dosu asintio"no lo ocultes yo no le veo nada malo"dijo esta y dosu se quito la mascara y los vendajes y raven pudo ver que la mitad de su cara estaba quemada no mucho pero si habia dejado la piel en un color rojizo y negro y su pelo extrañamente estaba de color naranja en la parte de su cara quemada

"¿crees que esto no tiene nada de malo?"pregunto este con la voz cortada y los ojos vidriosos

"¿que te paso?"pregunto esta con duda viendo su medio rostro quemado

"fue mi padre...me hiso esto por que segun el soy debil y no meresco ser parte del linaje Kinuta"dijo esta derramando unas lagrimas

"lo siento tanto"dijo este tristemente poniendo una de sus manor en su rostro normal y quitando unas lagrimas"sabes...camina hacia el futuro...deja el pasado atras y continua con tu vida dosu...hazlo"dijo esta dandole una pequena sonrirsa y dosu se la devolvio

"gracias raven...¿vamos de regreso con los demas?"pregunto este y raven asintio

"claro..."dijo esta parandose junto a dosu"...te apuesto a que llego mas rapido que tu asta alla"dijo raven y dosu se puso los vendajes y su mascara

"eso lo veremos"dijo este corriendo junto a raven

Mientras tanto los titanes estaban jugando todos juntos boleibol **(yo: no se como se escribe pero ustedes saben a que me refiero) **hasta que starfire vio un poco sorprendida a raven jugar en el agua con dosu y paul tambien vio esto y corrio hasta dosu y se lanzo contra este dejandolo tirado en el agua

"jajajajjajjajaja"reia raven al ver esta escena y a dosu parandose todo empapado

"hey muchachos ¿quieren jugar?"pregunto dosu y todos sonrieron y se feron con raven dosy y paul en donde comenzaron a mojarse los unos a los otros

**En la noche...**

Todos los titanes se encontraban en la sala viendo LA DAMA DE NEGRO y todos estaban aterrados al ver toda la pelicula y tenian la cara palida y muy asustada

"yo me voy a dormir"dijo cyborg parandose

"¿viejo puedo dormir en tu cuarto tengo miedo?"dijo CB parandose tambien

"es lo que te hiba a preguntar"dijo cyborg y los dos se fueron de la sala

"ammm...¿robin puedo dormir en tu cuarto?"pregunto starfire con miedo sonrojandose

"claro"dijo robin tambien sonrojado y los 2 se fueron

"paul hora de hirnos"dijo dosu mientras paul tambien estaba en la sala con la cabeza en el suelo y tapando sus ojos con sus patas y al hoir a su amo este se fue con el a su habitacion mientras raven los seguia

"que pelicula tan aterradora"dijo raven y dosu asintio

"me cague del susto"dijo dosu y ambos quedaron frente a frente ya que la habitacion de dosu y la de raven eran las mas cercanas

"muy bien...hasta mañana dosu"dijo raven parada frente a este

"hasta mañana raven...buena noches"dijo este abriendo la puerta y entrando a su habitacion con paul en ella

"-vamos raven agarra coraje diselo...-"pensaba esta con ucha duda y rubor

"dosu la estas dejando hir deselo ya"dijo paul en gruñidos y dosu se quita su mascara y la lanza a su cama y este al voltearse raven lo beso en los labios y este a esta el beso fue muy apasionado y tierno el cual duro 1 minuto pero tubieron que separarse para tonar aire

"haci que...¿me amas?"pregunto raven roja como tomate

"si...te amo raven...has pasado muy pocos dias desde que te conoci pero te amo como no te lo imaginas...te amo raven"dijo dosu viendo al suelo on pena y luego dandole un beso a raven en la frente y raven al ver esto se lanzo contra esto y lo beso en los labios y lo tiro al suelo al arrojarse contra este

"y yo a ti"dijo raven con varias lagrimas en los ojos y esta sobre dosu y paul al ver esto empezo a correr en circulos y luego lamio a raven en la cara

"aaaahh paul no"dijo raven mientras el lobo la lamia en la cara y dosu la hiso a un lado y se levanto

"acostumbrate a eso"dijo dosu y raven dio una pequeña risita

"creo poder hacerlo"dijo este levantandose y acariciando a paul en la cabeza

"entonces...raven...¿quiere ser mi novia?"pregunto este con duda y esperanza

"me encantaria"dijo esta abrazandolo y los 2 entraron a la habitacion de dosu

Paul se durmio en unas almohadas en el suelo que le trajo raven mientras esta y dosu se durmieron en la cama

Raven se durmio dandole la espalda a dosu mientras esta la abrazaba de las caderas y los 2 tenian una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros

Pero lo que no sabian es que una figura escapuchada veia todo desde lejos con un catalejo

"¿atacamos ya mi señor sauron?"pregunto un orco del grupo de 40 orcos que se encontraban hay

"no...dejen que se diviereta y disfrite lo que queda de su vida...pronto se le acabara"dijo este dando una risa malvada al igual que sus soldados

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia la cual dio un giro inesperado (o es lo que yo creo) pero en fin les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews en esta historia y a leer la historia de mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" enserio es una buena historia bien estructurada como me gusta y lesw doy nuevamente las gracias por seguir a esta historia...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOSBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUUESTA PARA TODO"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo a los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

**1 semana despues...**

Dosu y Raven se encontraban en la habitacion de Raven hollendo musica estos estaban escuchando MASTER OF PUPPETS de METALLICA

Dosu estaba acostado en la cama de su amada y Raven se encontraba tambien acostada raven estaba acostada dandole la espalda a dosu mientras este la tenia abrazada de las caderas

"raven...¿crees que ya devan saverlo?"pregunto dosu con duda

"no lo se...quizas deveriamos experar un poco mas..."dijo esta volteandose y viendolo a la cara

"¿pero que diran los muchachos despues de que les ocultamos lo nuestro todo este tiempo?"pregunto este con duda e inquietud

"no lo se...pero si son nuestros amigos comprenderan lo nuestro"dijo esta con confiansa y dose le sonrio

"tu siempre sabes que decir amor"dijo este dandole un beso en los labios

"gracias cariño"dijo esta tiernamente

Luego la puerta empezo a sonar y raven y dosu se separaron rapidamente y dosu se puso su mascara mientras raven habria la puerta

"hola raven amiga mia..."dijo starfire alegre como siempre y luego esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de dosu"...amm...hola amigo dosu...¿como estas?"pregnto esta

"hola star...bien ¿y tu?"pregunto este sentandose en la cama de raven

"bien...¿y por que estas aqui?"pregunto esta

"ammm...pues...yo..."decia pero raven lo callo dandole un abrazo

"descuida amor ella ya lo sabe"dijo raven y dosu la miro con duda y luego a starfire

"descuida amigo dosu...raven me lo conto todo no le dire a nadie"dijo esta alegremente como siempre

"amm...se pueden callar"dijo paul entre gruñidos y aullidos pero como siempre dosu solo le entendia y tambien CB pero no estaba hay en ese momento

"silencio paul"dijo dosu y su lobo se dispuso a dormir nuevamente

"bueno...gracias por guardar el secreto starfire"dijo raven abrazada a dosu

"de nada aamigos mios...ya me voy...adios"dijo esta llendose del lugar

"adios star"dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y raven se levanto y cerro la puerta

"¿recuerdas que dia es hoy?"pregunto dosu quitandose la mascara y acostandose en la cama

"claro...hoy cumplimos 1 semana de relacion...y tambien recuerdo que lo celebraremos tocando en el club Metal World"dijo esta acostandose al lado de dosu y recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras dosu la rodeaba con su brazo

"exactamente...nuestra banda ´Pulse of the Maggots´ se lusira hoy"dijo dosu en tono de victoria

"ya lo creo...¿invitamos a los muchachos a vernos?"pregunto raven con duda

"no lo se...lo mejor sera que no...no creo que les guste el metal"dijo este mirando a raven

"tienes razon...vamos a dormir"dijo esta acurrucandose en su pecho

"estoy de acuerdo"dijo este abrazandola con mas fuerza

**En otro lugar...**

Un soldado con una armadura negra ya hacia corriendo por un callejon y este llego al final de este y un portal se abrio de la nada y este entro al portal y se encontraba en un gran salon con el mismo tipo del capitulo anterior sentado en el trono

"¿cual es el informe?"pregunto el REY BRUJO

"mi señor...no hemos resibido ninguna señal de su hijo y al parecer sus ejercitos no son tan debiles como creiamos

"no importa...igual ganaremos la guerra...tengo decenas de razas bajo mi control y sus reyes no pueden negar lo que yo les ordene...ese mmundo va a caer como mosca"dijo este en un tono malvado y oscuro

"no lo dudo mi señor...¿pero que hacemos con su hijo?"pregunto este con mucha duda e interes

"dejenlo haci...despues vere que hacer al respecto...mientras tanto ve y diles a las armadas que se preparen...no falta mucho para comenzar a mover las piezas en el tablero"dijo este y el soldado asintio y se fue corriendo del lugar"-hijo mio...tu traicion va a tener un orrible presio...te lo aseguro-"penso este malvadamente

**En la noche con Raven y Dosu...**

Dosu se encontraba tras bambalinas con otras 7 personas y con Raven

"muchachos ¿estan listos?"pregunto este con duda y todos asintieron

"Pulse of the Maggots ¿estan listos?"pregunto un hombre con una camisa de SR-71

"si"respondieron todos

"muy bien...Mick..."dijo dosu

"listo"dijo un hombre grande con una camisa de manga corta negra y pelo negro largo guitarrista segundo

"...Crish..."dosu

"listo"respondio un adolescente con pelo negro corto y una camisa de manga larga emo el persicusionista primero

"...Shawn..."dosu

"listo"dijo un hombre rellenito con pelo rubio y una liga del pelo negra al final y unos lentes con una camisa negra el persicusionista segundo

"...James..."dosu

"siempre listo"dijo un hombre un casi del mismo tamaño que Mick con pelo negro y largo con una camisa sin mangas gris el bajista

"...Craig..."dosu

"listo"dijo un hombre con el pelo casi rapado y una barba chica con unaa camisa de AC-DC el simplificador

"...Sid..."dosu

"descuida hermano estare bien"dijo un hombre con el pelo de punta y una camisa de Drowning Pool el dj de la banda

"...Joey..."dosu

"listo"dijo un hombre del mismo tamaño que raven con pelo negro y persings sobre las cejas con una camisa negra con el nombre de la banda el baterista

"... raven"dosu

"lista"dijo raven con una camisa morada la guitarrista principal

"dosu"dijeron todos

"toquemos un rato"dijo dosu sin su mascara ni vedajes con un pantalon azul oscuro y una camisa sin manas gris con las iniciales PotM con fuego al rededor (POTM=Pulse of the Maggots) el cantante

"y ahora con ustedes Pulse of the Maggots"dijo este y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

"hola a todo el mundo muy buenas noches como ya saben somos Pulse of the Maggots y esta cancion la llamamos Child of Burning Time"dijo este y hubo una pausa y raven comenzo a tocar luego Mick y Joey y luego el resto

**(yo: nota...todos estos personajes nuevos son los nombres de la banda Slipknot junto con todas las canciones y si los pongo en la historia es en honor a ellos)**

Dosu: My only consolition is all lies...

The apex of my consequence dying her tonigth...

Winter has returned and it always looks like rain...

I cant remenber anything...

(Shawn y Chris: Anything)

Dosu: Inside the absolution is to come...

And appetites are bittersweet I think Im coming home...

A chance to give up Avarice has marked my one regret...

The Child of Burning time has gone, he hasnt come back...

(Shawn y Chris: he hasnt come back yet)

Dosu: Before I thell my story please consider who I am...

I missed my window years ago, Im doing all I can...

A tragedy his commonplace but in the end they ago away...

A skin is the styll the only stain Im left to wear im shame...

And I cut my need into my heart, I tear it all repart...

I beg you burn me away,I wont become your hero just to figth the life I saved...

Burn me away, I wont give up tomorrow just to lose it all today...

Cantaba y tocaban estos y todos aplaudian y luego comenzaron un solo de guitarras

Dosu: I burn away...

(Shawn y Chris: I BURN AWAY)

Dosu: My insolation is my course...

The effect it has on life itself is a cancer on its source...

I rue the moments spent between the fethis and the flame...

Until this war is over I wont ever lose my rage...

I cant my need into my soul, I guess ill never know...

I beg you...bern my away, I beg you burn me away,I wont become your hero just to figth the life I saved...

Burn me away, I wont give up tomorrow just to lose it all today...

Bern my away, I beg you burn me away,I wont become your hero just to figth the life I saved...

Burn me away, I wont give up tomorrow just to lose it all today...

Y estos terminaron de tocar y todos aplaudian y gritaban a esta banda y mientras dosu miraba feliz al publico como los demas este vio al resto de los titanes hay y se quedo paralizado pero raven lo abrazo y lo saco del estado de shock

Luego estos bajaron del escenario y caminarron hasta el resto de los titanes que estaban hay aplaudiendoles

"¿que...?que...?...¿que hacen aqui?"pregunto raven perpleja

"nada venimos a hoirlos tocar"dijo robin y todos les dieron una sonrisa

"¿pero como se enteraron de que hibamos a tocar?"pregunto dosu

"amigos yo los escuche hablar de que hiban a tocar en este lugar para celebrar algo muy especial"dijo starfire con una sonrisa

"¿que cosa tan especial?"pregunto dosu con interes

"muchachos no se hagan starfire ya nos dijo todo sobre lo suyo"dijo robin y estos miraron a starfire con enojo mientras esta retrocedia

"entonces...¿lo saben todo?"pregunto raven con duda

"si...y descuiden...estamos de acuerdo sobre lo suyo y no tienen que temer"dijo cyborg mientras raven les sonreia

"gracias muchachos"dijeron raven y dosu abrazandolos a todos

"no hay de que viejos"dijo CB quitandose a dosu

"bueno muchachos es hora de hirnos"dijo robin y todos asintieron y se fueron del club

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo nuevamente el fatidioso LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y muchas gracias por seguir leyendola enserio y sigo invitandolos a dejar REVIEWS en esta historia y que los invito a leer la historia de mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" la cual recomiendo mucho enserio y gracias por seguir leyendola y creo que soy un poco fastidioso con esto pero en fin...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS EDSTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TI CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Dosu: :I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside my shell I Wait and Bleed…

I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

Y todos comenzaron a tocar mientras todos aplaudian

Dosu:GOOD BYE!

I Wipe It Off On Tile, The Light Is Brighter This Time…

Everything Is 3d Blasphemy…

My Eyes Are Red And Gold The Hair Is Standing Straight Up…

This Is Not The Way I Picture In Me…

I CANT CONTROL ME SHAKES…

How The Hell Did

I Get Her?

Something About This So Very Wrong…

I Wish I Didn't Like This…

It Is A Dream Or A Memory?

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

Cantaba este y tocaban estos y todos aplaudian con emocion

Dosu:GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS

Why I Didn't I See This?

Im A Victim-Manchurian Candidate…

I HAVE SINNED BY JUST…

Making Me Mind Up And Taken Your Breath Away…

Todos en el concierto estaban emocionados hasta los titanes que estaban hay escuchando a sus amigos

Dosu:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED…

"esta va para todos ustedes cabrones"dijo dosu y la gente aplaudia y gritaba

Dosu:GOOD BYEEE!

You Haven't Learned A Thing…

I Haven't Changed A Thing…

Me Flesh Wash In My Bones…

The Pain Was Always Free…

You Haven't Learned Thing…

I Haven't Changed A Thing…

My Flesh Was In My Bonees…

The Pain Was Always FREE…

Y la gente se emocionaba mas y estos seguian tocando

Dosu:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED…!

AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!

Y terminaron de tocar y todos gritaban y aplaudian como locos

"muchas gracias cabrones se los agradesemos"dijo dosu rapidamente dejando caer el microfono y todos en la banda salieron del escenario

Y abajo todos los titanes les aplaudieron mientras raven y dosu se despedian de los miembros de la banda

"los veo el fin de semana"dijo Mick y todos se fueron

"adios muchachos"dijo dosu abrazando a raven del hombro y este a el

"gran concierto"dijo robin levantando el pulgar hacia arriba

"es cierto...tocaron muy bien"dijo cyborg dandoles una sonrisa

"no fue nuestro concierto recuerden que solo nos invitaron a tocar como a las demas bandas"dijo raven abrazada de dosu

"si"dijo dosu y en eso ve a un soldado con una armadura negra y este reconocia esa armadura"muchachos enseguida vengo tengo que hacer algo...paul vete con los titanes"dijo dosu y paul asintio parandose al lado de raven"amor vete a casa yo hire despues"dijo dosu dandole un beso en los labios y raven le sonrio tiernamente

"claro"dijo raven y dosu tambien sonrio

Luego dosu se dirigio tras banbalinas y se puso su ropa normal

Su mascara,vendajes,chaqueta y su capucha y este salio y empezo a perseguir al soldado de la armadura negra y haci se fue persiguiendolo por un rato hasta que llegaron a un parque no muy lleno de gente hay estaba el soldado en el centro del parque y dosu camino lentamente hacia este hasta estar frente al soldado

"el REY BRUJO quiere la informacion para comenzar la guerra"dijo el soldado mientras dosu lo miraba con rabia

"de nnguna manera...no ayudare a ese infeliz para que invada este mundo...me niego...ahora vete de aqui"dijo dosu agarrando un tomahawk y el soldado agarro el mango de su espada

"no querras hacer esto...solo dame la informacion y listo...y si no llo haces voy a..."decia este pero dosu le encajo el tomahawk en la cabeza

"calladito te ves mas bonito"dijo dosu removiendo el tomahawk de la cabexa del ser oscuro

Y en el otro lado del parque se empieza a formar un tipo de destello y de este sale volando una criatura con escamas negras y una armadura gris y la gente al verla se fue corriendo alarmada del lugar y esta se detuvo frente a dosu

"mocoso insolente como hosas traicionarme"dijo el Rey BRUJO con una voz muy occidada y siestra sobre la criatura la cual le rugio a dosu

"ya me tienes arto maldito...largate de este lugar y jamas regreses o..."dijo este sosteniendo sus tomahawks

"¿o si no que?...me mataras...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"rio este sadicamente

"te lo advierto largo de aqui"dijo este y sus 2 brazos se icieron de arena pura

"no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas opcion mocoso"dijo el rey brujo scando su espada

**Con los titanes...**

Raven estaba en la cocina poniendo un troso de carne en un plato y dejandolo en el suelo y ante esto paul empezo a comer

"como muchacho"dijo raven arrodillandose y acariciandolo

Luego se empiez a hoir la alarma de los titanes y la pantalla marco un parque no muy lejos de la torre T

"jovenes titanes...vamos"dijo robin y todos asintierony paul se comio la vcarne de un bocado y empezo a seguir a raven

**Con dosu...**

Este ya hacia volando y estrelllandose en una pared con la ropa un poco rota y sangrando del pecho el cual tenia una marca de rasgada

"niño insistente...no te imaginas la pena y dolor que me da hacerte esto...pero no hay alternativa"dijo este y la criatura comenzo a caminar hacia dosu y el rey brujo guardo su espada y se bajo de la criatura y empezo a caminar hacia dosu

"¿poe que?...¿por que invadir mas tierras que no tienen que ver nada con nuestro hogar?...¿por que?"pregunto este snagrando de la boca y el rey brujo se arrodillo frente a este

"por la seguridad de todass las razas...yo soy el slavador de las razaas...estas tierras cuando sepan sobre nuestro hogar lo van a invadir y no dejaran nada de nuestras bellas tierras"dijo el rey brujo agarrando su barbilla y viendolo a los ojos"tienes que entender por que hago estos"dijo el rey brujo en una voz mas suave

"no digas mentiras...solo lo haces por el poder y la anvicion"dijo dosu emcupiendo un poco de sangre

"mierda muchacho...si no quieres hacer caso por las buenas lo haras por las manos"dijo este parandose para ser golpeado por un lazer azul y el rey brujo salio disparado contra una pared la cual se cayo en pedazos y la criatura volteo a ver de donde venia el ataque para recibir un par de bombar en la cabeza dejandolo aturdido

"ALEJATE DE EL"dijo raven enfadada mientras el rey brujo se levantaba y veia a sus oponentes

"nada mal...temngo que admitirlo"dijo el rey brujo y la criatura volteo a verlos amanazantemente y les rugio

"¿quien eres y que haces aqui?"pregunto robin y el rey burjo lo miro con intriga

"solo vengo por unos asuntos que no les incumben...ahora largo de aqui..."dijo este

"no nos hiremos hasta que nos digas que haces aqui"dijo robin y todos asintieron

"larguense de aqui y viviran para ver como su patetico mundo cae ante el poder de mis fuerzas..."dijo el rey brujo sacando su espada y los titanes se prepararon para cualquier cosa que intente hacer este

"¿como que nuestro mundo?...tambien es el tuyo tipo extraño"dijo CB

"te equivocas...su mundo solo es 1 de cientos de mundos y dimensiones...y yo vengo a conquistar a este lugar el cual llaman tierra"dijo el rey brujo"de hecho vine por mi informante el cual se revelo contra mi...y ahora este morira"dijo el rey brujo dandole una pequeña mirada a dosu"no es cierto dosu"dijo este y los titanes lo miraron con duda y sorpresa

"claro que no...no lo escuchen"dijo dosu tratando de pararse pero este no pudo ya que in dolor de le vino a todo el cuerpo

"estupideces...claro que no...envie a dosu a este mundo para informarme todo sobre este...tanto como cultural como militar...pero este no quizo y ahora morira"dijo este morando a dosu y luego a los titanes

"de ninguna manera mataras a nuestro amigo...y no dejaremos que te lo lleves"dijo robin y todos asintieron

"yo me lo llevare...como su padre yo hare lo que quiera con el"dijo este y todos los titanes lo vieron con asombro"ya es hora"dijo el rey brujo mirando al cielo y este se subio a la criatura y de su espada empezo a salir un tipo de brillo verde con unos rayos azules y este apunto al cielo con su espada"DECLARO LA GUERRA CONTRA SU MUNDO"grito este y su espada lanzo un tipo de aura verde contra el cielo y todo el celo sobre la ciudad se volvio oscuro y atemorizante y en el cielo se empezo a formar el simbolo de una estrella de 5 puntas y dentro de la estrella habia un ojo de reptil atemorizante y del simbolo empezaron a salir razos y estos empezaron caer sobre casas y edificios

"es hora de comenzar la guerra"dijo el rey brujo guardando su espada y la criatuira dio un rugido para luego salir volando del lugar mientras los titanes veian el cielo inpactados

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias por estar leyendo esta historia y les quiero dar las gracias a**

**THE NEXT CROW tu me has apollado desde que comenze la historia enserio te doy las gracias**

**blackrose2797 gracias por el review enserio espero que estes leyendo esto para darte las gracias**

**Ale Crow Manson te agradesco mucho por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia**

**MERGICK gracias por el review de que soy original enserio espero y te guste este capitulo**

**hitalex123 gracias por el review y gracias seguire escribiendo hasta acabar esta historia**

**bueno creo que es todo...o si casi llo olvido...les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS y a leer la historia de mi amigo THE NEXT CROW...bueno ahora si creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:no poseo Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes eexepto mis OC,s**

"¡¿PERO COMO LO A HECHO!?"gritaba un hombre con un traje en una mesa blanca llena de jefes militares y los titanes

"ya le dije señor...atacaron en el momento menos inesperado"dijo un militar parado frente a la mesa

"NO LO ENTIENDO...EN TAN SOLO 3 MESES EL REY BRUJO YA POSEO 1/4 PARTE DEL PLANETA COMO ES ESO POSIBLE"gritaba este con enfado

"ya se lo dije señor...esas cosas nos has estado atacando dia y noche sin descansar...tiene demasiadas tropas no podemos hacer que retrosedan sin importar que...y sus armaduras de alguna forma rechasan las balas...nuestros marines tienen que gastar todo un casgador para matar a 1 solo...no podemos contra ellos"dijo el militar dandole la explicacion

"¿y los aviones y helicopteros?"pregunto este

"señor presidente...los aviones y helicopteros son destruidos por sus bestias voladoras antes de que lleguen a su destino"dijo otro militar

"no puedo creerlo...unos fans de la edad media estan destruyendo todos los ejercitos en todo el mundo y no podemos evitarlo"dijo este sentado en su silla

"señor presidente...esos tipos son mas que unos aficionados a la edad media y todos aqui los sabemos..."dijo robin y todos en la sala asintieron

"señor presidente..."dijo un soldad entrando a la sala corriendo2...nos informar que una gran fuerza de esos desgraciados se acercan a Washinton en este momento...de hecho estan a las afueras de la ciudad tiene que ser evacuado"dijo este y todos lo vieron con sorpresa

"robin...¿crees poder detenerlos tu y los titanes?"pregunto el presidente

"si señor...lo intentaremos...jovcenes titanes en marcha"dijo robin y todos salieron del lugar

**En otra parte...**

Varios marines se encontraban disparandoles a todos las criaturas las cuales tenian armaduras negras y raramente las balas no ppenetraban su armadura solo una que otra bala mataba a uno pero casi no lo hacian

"son demasiados...CORRAN"dijo un mmarine el cual recibio un flechazo en el cuello matandolo mientras varios marines corrian y otros se quedaban a cubrirlos pero por desgracia a los que se quedaban eran asesinados por estos enemigos

"CATAPULTAS"grito un soldado en un luga un poco alejado de la ciudad y decenas de catapultas empezaron a lanzar rocas a los edificos donde se encontraban los marines y policias

"CUIDADO"dijo un policia con un escudo y este also el escudo mientras decenas de cabezas humanas les caian ensima

"DIOS QUEE ES ESTO"dijo otro policia cubriendose con su escudo

"ALLI VIENEN"grito un policia con un escudo tambien

"POLICIAS...BARRERA...YA"grito un marine y decenas de policias hicieron una gran barrera

Mientras tanto las criaturas venian corriendo a gran velocidad y estas se impactaron cointra los policias derribando a algunos y a otros les rompian el escucdo con un maso o martillo o cualquier arma que tuvieran

"LANZEROS"dijo una criatura en una armadura negra con orejas de punta y ojos de color

Y varios lanzeros les arrojaron sus lanzas a los policias matandolos

"QUE ES ESA COSA"grito un policia lanzando granadas de humo

Y una criatura de 4 metros con una armadura negra tambien se avalanzo sobre estos con su martillo gigante

Este abanico su martillo lanzando al aire a varios policias y rompiendo la barrera y este siguio haci abriendose paso sobre estos

"YO ME LARGO"dijo un policia soltando su escudo y al voltear este fue golpeado con un maso en la cara y la criatura lo empezo a golpear en el suelo

"CORRAN"dijo un policia y todo lo que quedaba de los policias mientras los perseguian sus misteriosos enemigos y estos seguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un parque donde habian varios humves y marines listos junto con u pequeña barrera de policias frente a los humves

"FUEGO"grito un marine y todos empezaron a disparar matando a varias criaturas pero tambien matando a todos los policias que quedaban y la gran criatura gigante llego y fue recibido por una lluvia de balas y este fue asesinado por los marines pero antes de que se dieran cuenta un gran numero de enemigos ya hacia entrando al parque

"FUEGO"grito un humano al parecer en una armadura negra y varios arqueros con arcos y ballestas dispararon sus a los marines matando a varios de ellos y 2 marines en las torretas y una gran fuerza se abalanzo contra la pequeña barrera de policias pero estos rompieron la formacion un segundo antes atacando estos primero y en los horificios que dejaron varios policias se encontraban con llanzas atacando a las criaturas y al parecer las lanzas si hacian efecto contra sus armadura no como las balas pero en tan solo instantes los poliicias fueron asesinados por las criaturas

Mientras tanto varios marines se encontraban corriendo del lugar

Un marine en una torreta se bajo de esta pero recibio un martillaso en el pecho dejandolo tirado luego la criatura lo volteo y el marine pudo ver que era como un enano eon un martillo y cuando el enano lo hiba a golpear un lazer azul lo saco volando y los titanes empezaron a atacar a las criaturas luego los marines se fueron corriendo

"vayanse o seran derrotados"dijo robin y las criaturas los atcaron

Robin uso sus bastones y los empezo a golpear con estos,starfire se encontraba en el aire lanzandoles plasma,cyborg se encontraba con varios marines disparandoles a las criaturas mas cercanas,CB se tranformo en un elefante derribando a todos los enemigos posibles y raven se encontraba levantando cosas con su magia y lanzandoselas a los enemigos

Y de lejos unna catapulta con mas cabezas humanas se encontraba apuntando al parque

"FUEGO"dijo una criatura con una piel de color gris y la catapulta lanzo decenas de cabezas contras los marines y titanes

"CORRAN TODOS...RINDANSE Y CORRAN POS SUS VIDAS"grito el jefe de los marines y todos empezaron a correr

"no corran...si seguimos haci acabaremos con ellos"decia robin

"olvidalo robin...tienen miedo de pelear vayamonos tambien"dijo starfire y robin asinti

"esta bien...titanes corran"dijo robin y todos se fueron del lugar

Y despues de 20 minutos de huir estos estaban en el centro de la ciudad y vieron a un gran numero de marines y civiles siendo masacrados por las criaturas y decenas de helicopteros llegaron y les dispararon a sus misteriosos pero poderosos enemigos y la gente se fue corriendo mientras los marines entraban a los edificios y se ponian a disparar desde las ventanas,puertas y techos pero de la nada unas criaturas aladas se abalanzaro sobre los helicopteros derribando a la mitad de estos y los helicopteros avandonaron el lugar mientras mas criaturas seguian atacando a los marines

"ARTILLEROS AHORA"grito un marine y empezaron a lanzar granadas y cohetes a los enemigos liquindando a la mayoria pero divisaron que de lejos venia una formacion con grandes escudos y lanzas

"robin nos tenemos que hir"dijo cyborg ddisparandole a las criaturas que estaban corriendo hacia estos y la formacion de escudos cuando ya estaba entrando al centro de la ciudad de rompio y cientos de criaturas empezaron a atacarlos y tambien los arqueros empezaron a matar a los marines y a muchos marines

Y varios cañones empezaron a llegar al parque

"FEUER"grito un soldado en una armadura negra y los cañones dispararon a todos los edificios y decenas de esconbros salieron volando por todas partes

"titanes corran"dijo robin y todos se fueron del lugar y los marines tambien se encontraban abandonando sus lugares

Y los marines llegaron a la casa blanca la cual estaba siendo quemada por las criaturas y en el patio ya se encontraban decenas de marines y policias masacrados

"no tenemos a donde huir"dijo CB y una cuerda cayo al suelo y arriba ya hacia un helicoptero con dosu en el

"SUBAN SI QUIEREN VIVIR YA"dijo dosu y los titanes se sujetaron de la cuerda y el helicoptero empezo a elevarse y los titanes ppudieron ver decenas de edifioc destruidos en donde ellos estaban y voltearon al norte y tambien habian edifiocs los cuales estaban siendo quemados y destruidos y el helicoptero salio del lugar lo antes posible

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi...no se si el capitulo fue o muy largo o muy corto pero bueno ya esta hecho...solo les quiero dar las gracias por estar leyendo esta historia y les recuerdo los invito a dejar REVIEWS y a leer la historia de mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" la cual recomiendo mucho enserio...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENNDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Los titanes estaban en un campamento donde ya hacian bajando decenas de helicopteros

"¿donde estamos?"pregunto raven abrazada a dosu

"en Mexico...el NAZGUL no a comenzado a invadir a este pais aun y aqui estan llegando todos los refugiados de guerra de estados unidos...de suerte nos estan ayudando...en estos momentos bajaremos a reynosa **(yo: mi hogar)**"dijo dosu bajando del helicoptero como todos los titanes

Y estos se fueron haci un convoy de autos del ejercito donde subieron y estos se fueron del campamento y estos se dirigian hacia la ciudad

Y mientras estos avanzaban veian la ciudad aun intacta pero con mucha gente refugiada en los edificios junto con varios puestos de policias y soldados tanto de Mexico como de Estados Unidos

Y estos se detuvieron en la fronterta entre Mexico y Estados Unidos

"¿por que nos traen aqui?"pregunto starfire con duda

"nesecitan hablar con el general...vengan"dijo un soldado y estos fueron hasta una gran mesa cerca del rio y hay se encontraban cuerpos del ejercito tanto de Mexico como de Estados Unidos

"...y entonces cuando esten cruzando el rio activaremos los explosivos y adios malditos desgraciados..."dijo un uniformado de Mexico

"si pero ¿que haremos con esas cosas voladoras?"pregunto otro uniformado

"para eso pusimos tantas torretas en la fronttera...eesos cabrones no podran pasar..."dijo este

"es lo que estados unidos dijo y miren lo que paso"dijo dosu caminando con los titanes hacia estos

"nosotros no lo subestimaremos..."dijo este con rabia en su voz

"igual no podran hacer nada contra esos desgraciados"dijo dosu

"¿como estas tan seguro?"pregunto este un poco mas calmado

"creanme...yo se cuando esos malditos triunfaran y cuando no...lo digo por experiencia"dijo este y los uniformados lo vieron con duda inquietud

Y de la nada se empezaron a huir una gran marchha y unas palabras en comun

"MEIN HERZ BRENNT...MEIN HERZ BRENNT...MEIN HERZ BRENNT..."se escuchaba desde lejos

"el NAZGUL...vienen para haca...debemos hirnos"dijo dosu

"negativo...lles mostraremos que podemos contra ellos"dijo el mayor al mando y todos se quedaron a ver que es lo que sucedia

"SOLDADOS PREPARADOS"grito un oficial al mando

"si señor"dijeron los demas y varios soldados se fueron a las torretas y un batallon entero venia caminando por el puente

"VUELENLOS"grito un oficial al mando y el puente volo en miles de pedasos matando a muchos de los NAZGULS

"GEWEHRE"grito uno de los nazguls y varios habian varios cañones que emepezaron a dispararles a los puestos de torretas destruyendo varios de esos

"FUEGO"grito uno de los oficiales y todos les empezaron a disparar a los nazguls matando a varrio9s de estos en tan solo 1 segundo

"Schildwall jetzt"grito un nazgul y todos los nazgul pusieron sus escudos frente a estos frenando sus bajas

"FEUER ARCHERS"grito otro nazgul y varios escudosse hicieron a aun lado dejando varios huecos y de estos huecos donde arqueros les dipararon a los cuerpos del ejercito matando a varios de estos y luego el muro se volvio a cerrar

"Lassen Sie sie"grito otro nazgul y varias catapultas a metros de distancia empezaron a lanzar partes de cuerpos humanos y todos en el otro llado del rio se aterrorizaron al ver esto

"CUBRANSE"grito un soldados y todos se cubrieron en donde podian mientras les caian cadaveres

Y luego de la nada empezaron a llegar las mismas criaturas voladoras que atacaron a los helicopteros y estas bajaron en picada contra los soldados y estas empezaron a destrozar y a matar a todo lo que estuviera frente a estas

Las criaturas eran enormes median entre 1.90 y 2.40 metros y estas tenian la piel de color gris y su piel era muy fria como una roca

"GARGOLAS"dijo dosu agarrando uno de sus tomahawks y lanzandoselo a una gargola en la cara matandola

"Jovenes Titanes...en marcha"dijo robin lanzando unos explosivos contra uno criatura la cuak estaba destrozando un humvee

Raven uso su magia para levantar el humvee destrozado y lanzandolo contra una criatura, starfire empezo a lanzarle plasma a otra criatura la cual estaba sosteniendo con fuerza a un soldado,cyborg estaba disparandole a otra criatura y CB se tranformo en un rinoceronte envestiendo a un criatura

"ANGRIFF"grito uno de los nazguls los cuales habian hecho un puente con varios barcos los cuales habian llegado y con ellos empezaron a cruzar el rio

"DISPAREN"grito uno de los soldados para ser aplastado por una bola de catapulta

"RETIRENSE AHORA"grito uno de los oficiales al mando y todos se retiraron del lugar ciendo perseguidos por el nazgul y los titanes al ser tantos sus enemigos tambien se decidieron hir

Pero dosu al ya estar lejos de la batalla este se detuvo y saco sus tomahawks y corrio haci el mismo lugar donde un gran grupo de NAZGULS

Un nazgul le intento dar una estocada a dosu pero este bloqueo el ataque con uno de sus tomahawks y uso el otro encajandoselo en la cabeza mientras otro le intento encajar la lanza pero dosu le dio un golpe con el codo a la parte de madera de la lanza destrosandola y luego este le encajo un tomahawk en el cuello y luego agarro sus 2 tomahawks con firmeza y las lanzo encajandoselas en la cara a 2 NAZGULS matandolos de 1 solo ataque

Luego dosu agarro una alabarda tirada de un NAZGUL muerto en el suelo y este decidio abalanzarse contra sus enemigos los cuales varios lo miraban con un poco de miedo

"RAPIDO CORRAN CORRAN"gritaba un marine mientras la gente corria asustada y alarmada

"oigan ¿donde esta dosu?"pregunto CB y todos empezaron a buscarlo al rededor

"no esta"dijo cyborg

"debieron captirarlo esos desgraciados"dijo robin y todos tenian temor en sus caras

"tenemos que hir po el rapido"dijo raven la mas preocupada de todos los titanes

Luego vieron como dosu corria hacia estos mientras mataba a todos los NAZGULS que estuvieran en su camino

"muchachos...lamento la tardanza..."dijo dosu con la alabarda llena de sangre

"¿por que demoraste tanto?"pregunto starfire con duda

"...lo lamento...es que deje mis tomahawks atras"dijo este enseñando sus tomahwks con un poco de sangre

"ok...hay que hirnos de aqui"dijo robin y todos asintieron y se fueron a ayudar a los marines soldados y policias a luchar y a sacar a la gente del lugar

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia la cual ya no tarda mucho en acabar...bueno les quiero dar las gracias por leer todo lo que he hecho y lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto ultimamente me estoy quedando sin imaginacion...en fin les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS y que los invito a leer la historia de mi mejor amigo "THE HEXT CROW" enserio su historia es muy grande y entretenida la recomiendo mucho...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

**1 MES DESPUES DEL ATAQUE...**

Dosu hiba corriendo por una destrozada ciudad mientras detras de el venian arqueros a caballo intentando liquidarlo pero este corria por lugares mu estrechos y dificiles de cruzar para los caballos y en eso llegaron a una plaza donde dosu ya haci parado en medio viendo el camino que recorrio y en eso los arqueros a caballo ya estaban llegando y estos sacaron sus espadas y corrienron a toda velovidad y al entrar a la plaza un camion blindado pasa por ese mismo lugar y los aplasta matandolos a todos

"unos menos...faltan miles"dijo dosu y en eso una camioneta vino y una puerta se abrio y dosu subio a estay partieron de ese lugar

"¿hey estas bien?"pregunto un marine sentadoa su lado el marine tenia el signo de los rangers y tenia la M60

"a...si estoy bien...estoy pensando...es todo..."dijo este viendo al marine

"¿es una mujer verdad?"pregunto este con duda e intriga

"mas o menos...¿y tu como sabes?"pregunto este con duda viendo al marine

"soy un experto en cosas haci"dijo el marine y dosu le dio una sonrisa para luego ponerse su mascara de lobo y este agarra una mochila y este saco un comunicador Titan y este empieza a llamar a sus compañeros

"hola..."dijo una voz femenina por el comunicador

"amor soy yo dosu...¿como estas?"pregunto este preocupado

"bien...estamos todos bien..."dijo esta y dosu dio un suspiro de alivio"...nos encontramos casi llegando a Rusia en los helicopteros...por favor amor cuidate"dijo raven igual de preocupada

"descuida amor...¿y ppaul?"pregunto dosu con intriga**(yo: lamento no haberlo pueto en los capitulos anteriores es que esta muy clavado en esto de la guerra que olvide ponerlo en la historia mis mil perdones)**

"descuida...esta aqui...te proeto que lo cuidare bien hasta que tu llegues..."dijo raven

"confio en ti...adios amor cuidate"dijo dosu

"igualmente cariño"dijo raven para que luego dosu guardara su comunicador titan

Y algunos marines lo veian a dosu con intriga mientras otros tambien estaban aciendo llamadas por celulares y radios

Y estos siguieron por el camino donde mientras mas avanzasban se topaban con mas camionetas y camiones blindados llendo por el mismo camino y haci siguieron hasta llegar a una playa donde ya hacian varios helicopteros esperandolos y todos bajaron de la camioneta y estosd subieron a los helicopteroslos cuales comenzaron a partir por el mar

**2 HORAS DESPUES...**

Dosu se encontraba en el helicoptero con un rifle BARRED y estos hiban en camino a Rusia donde el camino estaba muy pasifico hasta que

"CUIDADO"dijo un piloto por la radio para que su helicoptero fuera derribado por gargolas

"DISPAREN"dijo un marine en el helicoptero de dosu y todos se asomaron por las ventanillas o puertas y emezaron a disparar pero no les daban y a los que les daban no les hacian ningun efecto las balas

"MIERDA"dijo un piloto para luego ser ro9deaado de gargolas las cuales rompieron el vidrio y sacaron a los pilotos y el helicoptero comenzo a caer al mar como a los otros

"DISPAREN"dijo el mismo marine disparando un rifle M-16 para que luego una gargola se subier a aun lado del helicoptero y lo sacara de hay y todos los marines y dosu al verlo le dispararon en la cabeza matandolo peor luego una gargola se estrello con las alises traseras haciendo que el helicoptero comenzara a caer

"MIERDAAAAAAAAAA"gritaba un marine agarrandose con fuerza como a los demas

Mientras todos gritaban dosu se agarraba con fuerza a una palanca

"RAVEN...lamento no haber podido cumplir mi palabra...espero que puedas perdonarme..."dijo dosu derramando unas lagrimas para que luego el helicoptero se estrellara conttra el mar bruscamente

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y espero y hayan disfrutado esta capitulo y como siempre les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews y a leer la historia de mi amigo "THE NEXT CROW" y les doy las gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia enserio se los agradesco...bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Dosu se encontraba despertando sobre una cama blanca, como sus sabanas y su almohada y este estaba en un cuarto verde un poco desgastado y este tenia vendas en la frente y tambien en el lado quemado de su cara,y tambien este tenia vendas en su pierna izquierda

"ah...¿donde estoy?"dijo este frotando su cabeza y este agarro la sabana y la movio a un lado y este se levanto de la cama, o es lo que queria hacer pero un gran dolor se le vino a todo el cuerpo cuando intento levantarse y este empezo a caer, pero antes de que callera un par de brazos azules y metalicos lo atraparon antes de caer y este al alzar la viista vio a cyborg sonriendole

"cyborg...es bueno verte amigo"dijo dosu sonriendole y luego este miro al rededor y vio al resto de los titanes en la habitacion

"dosu..."dijo raven abrazandolo y dosu tambien abrazo a raven

"muchachos...que bueno verlos...¿cuantos tiempo llevo dormido?"pregunto este y los titanes se dirigieron miradas los unos a los otros

"amm...dosu...tu..."decia raven pero esta se callo

"la realidad es que llevas...como decirtelo...ejem...llevas..."decia CB rascandose la nuca

"llevas 2 meses dormido en esa cama"finalizo cyborg y dosu lo vio con cara de impresion

"¡¿QUE YO QUE...?!"grito este con claro enfado y espanto en su tono de vos

"despertaste al fin muchacho"dijo una voz vieja de afuera de la habitacion

"dosu..."dijo robin poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo

"...alguien quiere verte"finalizo starfire

Y en la habitacion entro un hombre viejo con barba y pelo blanco con una capucha negra la cual le cubria la cara y un traje negro desgastado y enlodado con un baston blanco con varias puntas filosas al rededor y un diamante el cual brillaba con los colores del arco iris

"Maestro Lestast"dijo dosu respetuosamente con respeto en su voz

"es un gusto verte nuevamente muchacho"dijo el viejo Maestro viendo a dosu fijamente

"Maestro Lestast...¿que hace aqui?¿como me encontro?"pregunto dosu con duda e impresion

"muchacho...te encontre gracias a los titanes...llegue a este mundo ya que en nuestro mundo la rebelion sigue en pie pero lamentablemente en una batalla en la que participe nos hicieron trisas las tropas de tu padre...no tenia de otra mas que abrir un portal a donde sea y llegue a este mundo con poco mas de unos 30 soldados acompañandome...estaba muy mal erido pero de suerte los titanes nos escontraron y nos ayudaron...me contaron de lo que el Rey Brujo le hizo a este mundo y ahor les estoy ayudando a contrarestar el ataque...y haci es como estoy aqui"dijo el maestro y dosu lo miro con asombro

"pero estonces...el mundo...llevo 2 meses dormido...¿que ha pasado hasta entonces?"pregunto este con duda en su voz

"el Rey Brujo hasta ahora ya poseo 3/5 partes de nuestro mundo...estamos a punto de perder esta guerra"dijo robin con decepcion y tristesa en su vos y CB puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Luego varias alarma empezaron a sonar y varios focos rojos se ensenderion y a afueras del pasillo se hoian muchas pisadas

"demonios...nos encontraron..."dijo Lestast

"¿el NAZGUL?"pregunto dosu con miedo en su voz

"exacto"dijo cyborg

"amigos tenemos que hirnos"dijo starfire con preocupacion

"esperen...muchacho te prepare algo especialmente para ti..."dijo Lestast y dosu lo miro con duda

"¿enserio?...¿que cosa?"pregunto este

"ven y sigueme...los demas vayanse de aqui..."dijo este y todos los titanes se marcharon de la habitacion y luego dosu se coloco una camisa y un pantalon y Lestast lo guio a un cuarto rojo donde en una mesa de madera ya hacian varios mapas con simbolos y coordenadas pintadas y al lado de todos esos mapas ya hacia una gran bata verde al igual que su gorro con un chaleco de cuero de color cafe botas marrones guantes de color negro un sintoron marron un cuerno de color cafe y un antifas negro y en la cama ya hacia una espada junto con su funda y un arco largo y un guarda flechas y al lado de el arco y las flechas ya hacia una gran espada plateda y en la cama se encontraba Paul dormido

"PAUL"dijo dosu alegre y el lobo al hoir la voz de su dueño se levanto de golpe y volteo a mirarlo para lanzarse sobre el y empezarlo a lamerlo en la cara

"lo extrañe jefe"dijo paul y dosu le sonrio

"y yo a ti paul"dijo dosu abrazandolo

"reconciliense en otro lugar es hora de hirse...dosu ponte eso ahora"dijo el Maestro Lestast

**Con los titanes...**

Estos se encontraban en el patio de afuera de uuna base con ya varios helicopteros y humves movilizando al igual que decenas de soldados

"dosu por favor llega ya"decia raven mirando a todos lados con prisa al igual que todos los titanes

Y de lejos ven a dosu con todas las cosas puestas que Lestast le dijo que se colocara con paul caminando a su lado

"lamento la tardanza"dijo dosu parandose frente a los titanes

"bonita ropa"dijo robin y dosu levanto el pulgar

"es hora de hirnos"dijo Lestast ignorandoles y dirigiendose a un helicoptero

"ok...titanes handando..."dijo robin y los titanes asintieron y todos se subieron al helicoptero y comenzaron a despegar del patio

**Saludos a todos soy yo el loco LORD WOLF 98, y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo lamento no haber subido capitulos antes es que estaba pasando por una gran depresion y suicidio pero ya estoy mejor y subire mas capitulos, pero debo admitir que si tardare un poco ya que la sec. ya me esta llenando de tareas pero lo importante es que igual subire mas y mas capitulos en mis historias y ya estoy comenzando un par de preyectos nuevos si es que a alguien les interesa leerlos, pero ya en fin les agradesco a todos por ser pasientes enserio lamento no haber subido capitulos pero ya lo volvere a subir, bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir...me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"LOS LOBOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO" y "SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: no poseo a los Teen Titans ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s y cosas creadas por mi**

Los titanes se encontraban dentro del helicoptero despegando mientras todos se preparaban para una no muy bonita batalla

"llevanos con el equipo Delta"dijo Robin y el piloto levanto el pulgar y empezo a conducir el helicoptero a toda velocidad mientras dosu observaba detenidamente toda la base y sus alrededores

"muchacho ¿te encuentras bien?"pregunto Lestast con duda observando a dosu detenidamente

"si maestro...estoy bien descuide..."dijo este viendo a Lestast y su viejo maestro asintio

"bien...entonces espero no te de miedo caer"dijo Lestast con una sonrisa en su cara

"QUE"dijo este y robin le dio una pequeña patada aciendo que callera del helicoptero y luego Paul tambien salto junto con los demas titanes

"je...novatos..."dijo Lestast y de su baston salio un tipo de nuve blanca la cual lo rodeo y este empezo a volar siguiendo a los titanes

"NO MAMEN"grito dosu callendo y una aura negra lo rodeo junto con paul y este miro hacia arriba y vio a Raven la cual uso su magia para detener la caida de dosu y la de paul

"no dejare que caigas"dijo Raven acercandose a dosu

"y yo no dejare que te hagan daño"dijo dosu mirando a su amada Raven

"OIGAN USTEDES 2..."dijo Cyborg agarrado de CB el cual se habia transformado en un terodactilo y dosu y raven voltearon a verlo"...LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR SU MOMENTO LISDO PERO TENEMOS COMPAÑIA"dijo cyborg apuntando a lo que paresia un gran grupo de soldados con armaduras negras marchando amenazadoramente mientras varios marines,soldados,civiles,etc. se encontraban disparandoles y lanzandoles todo lo que tenian

"Jovenes titanes ataquen"dijo robin y Starfire lo solto y este callo al lado de un marine y les lanzo bombas a los soldados enemigos haciando volar a varios de ellos

"ROMPAN FILAS"grito un soldado con una armadura negra revisiendo varios disparon en la cabeza matandolo

"AAAAAAHHH"gritaron todos rompiendo la formazion abalanzandose contra las fuerzas que se encontraban disparandoles

"HA BALLONETA"dijo un marine recibiendo un fllechazo en el cuello y todos los marines se abalanzaron contra estos tambien

"SUELTAME"dijo dosu y raven lo obedecio y nuestro guerrero saco su espada y callo sobre varios soldados y luego avanico su espada matando a varios enemigos junto con Paul el cual cayo a su lado y le mordio el cuello a un par de soldados causandolles la muerte

Luego Lestast llego en su forma de nuve el cual callo sobre un enemigo y su baston comenzo a brillar de azul y les empezo a lanzar rayos a sus enemigos

"MATEN AL MAGO"grito un soldado con su armadura negra el cual recibio una bola de plasma de parte de Starfire

Luego varios arqueros apuntaron a Lestast y nuestro mago los miro detenidamente y de su baston comenzo a salir fuego y les apunto a los arqueros y estos soltaron sus armas y se fueron corriendeo del lugar

Luego de la nada una nube negra llego y cayo sobre un grupo de soldados aciendo que salieran volando del lugar y rebelando a Sauron el cual usu su baston para golpear a un soldado en el estomago aciendo que se estrellara con un arbol seco que estaba hay

"ANCIANO"dijo el deforme mago oscuro mirando a Lestast

"TU..."dijo este lanzando un tipo de aura blanca contra sauron y su enemigo le lanzo una aura negra las cuales chocaron aciendo saltar varias chispas de diferentes colores

Dosu se encontraba encajando su espada en el estomago de uno de sus adversarios y nuestro heroe saco su arco y lo uso para golpear a otro enemigo en la cabeza y este saco la espada y la lanzo a otro dandole en la cabeza luego agarro y su arco y una flecha y comenzo a dispararlas a sus enemigos con armaduras negras

"DOSU"grito starfire mientras un soldado la tenia agarrada del cuello

"muere niña bonita"dijo este pero una estrella se encajo en su frente

"starfire"dijo robin acercandose a esta y ayudandole a levantarse

Luego CB se tansformo en un elefante aplastando y empujando a varios enemigos los cuales comenzaron a retroceder con miedo ante los titanes

Mientras tanto Lestast abanico su espada pero sauron para el ataque con su baston y el mago oscuro saco una daga y la dirijio a la cabeza de lestast pero el mago blanco uso su baston al igual que sauron para evitar ser asesinado

"BASTA SAURON...NO QUIERO HACER ESTO..."dijo Lestast empujandolo

"PERO YO SI"dijo este lanzandle una bola de fuego empezando a quemar a lestast pero todo el fuego fue absorbido por el baston del mago blanco

"aun tienes mucho que aprender...noobster..."dijo lestast y sauron se abalanzo furioso contra el viejo maestro

"TOMA ESTO"dijo cyborg lanzandole un rayo a un soldado oscuro y luego golpeando el escudo de otro rompiendo el escudo y el brazo de su aponent

"RETIRADA"grito uno de los soldados oscuros y todo se fueron corriendo del lugar

Luego varios soldados empezaron a correr a donde los soldados oscuros

Mientras tanto sauron se encontraba esquivando una bola de fuego pero recibio una pequeña estocada de espada y luego una bola de aura blanca lo golpeo lanzandolo a varios metros de hay

Luego este vio que todas las tropas se retiraban y este gruño

"ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR HACI LESTAST...LO JURO..."grito este y una aura escura lo rodeo y se fue del lugar lo mas rapido posible

Luego Starfire,Raven y CB se fueron persiguiendolo

"ALTO..."dijo este y se detuvieron tanto los titanes como los marines y los soldados se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver a Lestast"...dejenlos hir...no valen la pena..."dijo este y todos asintieron y se fueron nuevamente a la base

**Saludos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y les doy las gracias a los que estan leyendo esta historia y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS y a leer el resto de mis historias en serio muchas gracias y llamento tardarme tanto en subir otro capitulo enserio mil disculpas...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


End file.
